Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issue 1
Synopsis "Batman: Reborn, Part One: The Domino Effect" A team of robbers are driving at top speed through Gotham. The driver, who calls himself Toad, says Batman and Robin are dead. However, they are suddenly being tailed by a flying Batmobile, piloted by Batman and Robin. Robin mentions that he built this new Batmobile from his father's designs, and a testing relationship is established between the two heroes when Robin cites one of "the rules" to Batman: No real names in the field. The robbers are run into the river, but Toad escapes with a briefcase only to be captured by the Dynamic Duo. The briefcase turns out to be full of dominoes. When Toad wakes up, he is blindfolded and hanging upside down. Batman threatens to drop him out of the Batmobile, but Toad says nothing, except that he works for Pyg and that Pyg will get revenge. Batman drops Toad... onto the roof of the GCPD headquarters. Back at the Batcave Dick says that he could not find any info on Toad in the JLA, JSA, or Titans database, but knows that Toad was using European circus slang. Alfred asks Dick if he is having second thoughts. Dick responds that he always knew that this was his destiny, and that it was his worst nightmare. He tells Alfred that by becoming Nightwing he felt he didn’t give Bruce the option of dying, that he would have to always be Batman without an heir. Now that his worst nightmare came true, he is prepared. Damian offers to pension him off and continue on as Batman alone. Dick smiles, and declines the offer. The two head out in the Batmobile, and Damian continues to rile Dick. Dick responds by threatening to bring Tim Drake back as Robin. The two jump from the Batmobile into the light of the Bat Signal. On the roof, the cops ask Gordon why he continues to run the Bat-signal knowing Batman is dead, unaware of the incoming visitors. In another place, a crook is trying to escape Gotham, telling his daughter he got away from Batman, and that people don’t get that chance twice. A knock at the door reveals a man in a pig's mask, who introduces himself as Pyg. His assistants, who have faces like plastic doll's heads, tie the crook to a table, and melt a doll face to his, and says they will do the same to his daughter. Pyg says, “We will help you”. Appearances ''Batman: Reborn, Part One: The Domino Effect'' Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Tim Drake (Mentioned only) *Circus of Strange **Professor Pyg **Mister Toad **Big Top **Phosphorus Rex **Siam *Officer Bronstein *Lev *Scarlet *Niko Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Batcave Items *Batsignal Vehicles *Batmobile Notes *At the final of the comic book there are some spoilers for the next month: # Next issue looks to be Damian getting the boots put to him by Pyg's gang. # We see a floating cowl of Batman in a firepit, and Batwoman helping Batman. # Next preview looks like Red Hood with two guns and a flashy costume (Jason Todd maybe), and a shadowed female stands next to him. # Then the last frame is Dr Hurt holding the key to Wayne Manor. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-batman-reborn-part-1-domino-effect/37-159130/ Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issue 01 Category:Batman: Reborn Issues